


Awaken Me

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, same age louis and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara wants Harry to wingman her with the cute guy from the Spring Awakening musical they just saw but the lead actor is far more interested in what Harry has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkyerim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyerim/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift, redmarvels. :D

Harry stumbles to his seat even though most of the entire row is full already. He mumbles his apologies to each and every single person he passes, getting half-hearted grunts and some sneers in return. He didn’t mean to be late, it just happened, but the other patrons of the theatre don’t seem to care. They only care that he’s disturbing them on his way to his middle of the row seats.

Eventually, he finds his spot and finally takes a seat.

“And why are you late?” Cara asks, clucking her tongue in slight annoyance. A habit she only has around Harry. 

“Had some bike trouble,” Harry replies as he clutches his program in his hand while trying to get comfortable. His black sheer button down shirt clings to his back a little and it takes a lot of wriggling for it to unstick. The older lady next to him huffs and pulls her arm away from him where he’s managed to brush it more than once. “Sorry,” he says to her but she just turns her nose away from him. Understandable, Harry thinks, he did invade her personal space more than once.

“Well, at least you got here,” Cara says. “Five minutes before the curtain goes up but at least you’re here.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologises. He isn’t sure if he’s said that to Cara yet but he’ll say it again and again if he has to. Cara was kind enough to let Harry have the other ticket to come to this season opener of _Spring Awakening_. It may have been because Harry had practically begged her to let him come but what are best friends for if not to treat you to nice things when they get tickets for free? Cara gets given things all of the time, being in the profession she is. She just has to mention it in passing to an interviewer at some point and thousands of people will undoubtedly flock to see it. Harry is just a lowly intern at a radio station, he has no sway at all but it’d be nice if he can report back to his awesome boss, Nick, so he can plug the musical on his radio show.

“I forgive you,” Cara says with a wink. “You can pay me back later. I’ve heard the guy who is playing Melchior is _extremely_ fit. You can wingman me and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal,” Harry replies. He falls silent the instant that the curtain starts to rise and the musical begins. 

From the very first second, Harry is entranced. Cara was right. The guy who is playing Melchior is _gorgeous_. He briefly wonders how young this boy is because certain parts of his body start to take interest quite quickly. He wills himself to calm down. Cara has already expressed her interest in the actor, there is no way that Harry would jeopardise that for her. He is a good friend. 

Harry had come into the musical with very little knowledge of it, so he’s quite surprised at how raunchy it gets in certain parts. His eyes never stray far from Melchior but his mind chides at him for how young the actor looks. He bites down on his lip and wriggles in his seat to try and rid his mind of the thoughts he is having.

As Melchior crawls his way on top of Wendla, the two characters get steamy, something Harry wasn’t expecting at all. The motion of Melchior penetrating Wendla happens and Harry’s gaze is glued to the actors but a second later, the stage darkens and Act I finishes. Harry feels hot under his collar and he unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt, while fanning himself with his program. Cara turns to him and raises a single eyebrow in his direction.

“Harry,” she starts teasingly. “You’re looking a little pink there.” She tuts and taps Harry on the arm so that he’ll get up out of his seat.

“I didn’t know it was going to get like that,” Harry admits when they’re sipping drinks a few minutes later. He’s already had a toilet break while Cara got drinks and he needs to cool himself down as much as possible before he goes into the second half. 

A few people recognise Cara and she graciously accepts their requests for photos and autographs before the intermission is over. They head back to their seats and as the curtain goes up, Harry is met with a perfect view of Melchior’s perfect, naked arse. And what a _lovely_ arse it is as well. Harry licks his lips as he watches him. 

The rest of the musical passes by quicker than Harry was expecting and before he knows it, the house lights are going on and Harry’s blinking as his eyes adjust. He is still feeling a little hot under the collar as he and Cara walk out of the theatre. They’re stopped in the lobby again for Cara to take more photos and sign some autographs. Harry watches her with a smile. He may only be eighteen and Cara may only be two years older than he is but he really looks up to her. She’s amazing, he thinks. He watches how she makes people smile just by taking photos with them and then she makes them laugh with her silly humour. It makes him proud of her. 

“C’mon,” Cara says as she makes her way back over to Harry. “I got invited to the cast party and I want to meet Melchior.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry replies.

“Huh?” Cara asks.

“I read the program, his name is Louis Tomlinson.” Harry flushes a little as he says it and Cara just smirks at him. She loops her arm through his and she leads him through the last of the lingering crowd for her car. 

The drive to the party isn’t long and before Harry knows it, he is met with loud music, flashing lights and more people than he thought were actually _in ___the musical itself. Cara grins at him as she leads him through the crowd of people, passing people who already have drinks in their hands and others who are dancing to the music.

She leads him straight to the bar to order drinks and as he’s passed his Cosmo, someone is in front of him, leaning over the bar to yell his own order.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to cut you off like that,” the guy replies, giving Harry a smile. It’s only when he’s in front of Harry properly that he realises it’s Melchior, _Louis_ , his mind corrects.

“It’s alright,” Harry replies, smiling back at him. Louis is even more gorgeous up close, he thinks. He just wants to reach out and touch him to make sure that he’s really _there_ but that would be weird and inappropriate and Harry doesn’t want to scare him off.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brings Harry back to reality. Cara is standing there, towering over both of them as she gives Harry a pointed look.

“Oh!” Harry exclaims. “This is my best mate, Cara.”

“I know who you are,” Louis replies. “I’ve seen some of your work.”

“And now I’ve seen some of yours,” Cara returns, raking her gaze down Louis’ body.

Louis grins. “Thanks, love,” he replies. “But I’m gay.”

Cara rolls her eyes. “Why couldn’t you be bisexual like me?” she asks with a huff. “Alright, Harry, he’s all yours then. I’m going to go dance a little.” 

With that, Cara downs the rest of her drink before she sets the empty glass on the bar top and leaves them alone. Harry’s flushed all the way to the tips of his ears at her comment but Louis doesn’t seem to care. 

“Were you her wingman then?” Louis asks as he takes a step closer as someone behind him bumps into him. His body radiates heat and Harry just wants to pull him close to soak up his warmth.

Harry nods. “I was meant to be, yeah,” he replies before taking a longer sip of his drink. “She heard you were fit and wanted to get to know you a little.”

Louis snorts. “Get to know me? That isn’t one I’ve heard before,” he comments. “Well, I guess it’s good luck for you then, isn’t it?”

He’s very bold, Harry thinks. He likes the way Louis’ gaze sweeps over him, taking in his appearance before settling back on his face. “Yeah,” he eventually agrees. “It is.” Louis grins wickedly at him and takes the empty Cosmo glass from Harry’s hand, setting it down on the bar top before he leads Harry into the middle of the dance floor. 

Heat surrounds them as Louis pulls Harry closer to dance. Their bodies are flushed together and Harry’s heart pounds against his ribcage in time with the beat of the bass. Louis’ hands fall to his waist and squeeze before they slip up the back of his shirt.

“I like this,” Louis says, tugging on the back of Harry’s shirt a couple of times. “It’s see through.”

Harry grins. “I like it too,” he replies. 

“I’d like it better _off_ you, though,” Louis adds unabashedly. 

Harry nods once before Louis’ lips crash against his own. He kisses back with equal fervour, completely uncaring that they’re in the middle of the dance floor of some club with probably all of Louis’ cast mates. 

“Wait,” Harry asks, breaking the kiss, his brain catching up with him. “How old are you?”

Louis laughs. It’s sharp and quick and he covers his mouth with his hand, stifling his giggles. “I’m eighteen,” he replies. “It’s older than the usual actor they get to play Melchior, of course, but I don’t have to shave yet, so I’m good to play a younger teenager. Why? How old did you think I was?”

“Sixteen?” Harry admits sheepishly. Louis did look impossibly young up on the stage and it’s odd to admit that to him but the way Louis just shrugs sets his mind at ease straight away. 

“This would still be legal,” Louis replies. He slips his hand up Harry’s back and around to flick one of Harry’s nipples. “You don’t look like you’re older than me, so I think we’re alright here.”

Harry nods. “Same age,” he says. 

“Good, because you’re _very_ fit,” Louis says and he pulls Harry closer with the hand on Harry’s back and kisses him hotly. 

After watching Louis sing and perform on stage for over two hours, seeing him being intimate and close with his co-star, it’s hard for Harry to get that out of his mind. He lets his hands wander to Louis’ hips, his fingers digging in ever so slightly. Louis seems to like it from the way he presses in closer to Harry. 

Harry can feel the outline of Louis’ cock through his trousers, rutting slowly against him right there in the middle of the dance floor. Harry whines in the back of his throat at how hot it is and Louis breaks the kiss with a grin. He winks at Harry and takes his hand, leading him through the crowd, weaving in and out of people, their hands clasped tightly. 

Louis leads them into the toilets, which are, thankfully, empty and he locks them in a stall. “You want this, yeah?” he asks as he flattens his hands across Harry’s stomach, pushing up his shirt.

Harry nods. “Yeah,” he replies. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and Louis dips his head, his mouth immediately closing around one of his nipples. His moans fill the space between them and he can _feel_ Louis smirking around him.

“God, you’re noisy,” Louis comments breathily. “I love it.”

“I can be quiet,” Harry says teasingly. He keeps his gaze on Louis as he pushes Louis against the opposite wall of the stall and immediately starts undoing Louis’ belt. He pushes it to the side as he unzips Louis’ trousers and he sinks to his knees in one smooth movement. Before Louis even has a chance to comment at Harry’s cheeky grin, he sinks his mouth around the head of Louis’ hard cock. 

Louis moans loudly and there’s a thump where Harry assumes Louis’ head has fallen back against the wall of the stall. He works his tongue over the head, dipping into the slit before taking Louis deeper. It feels good to have a cock on his tongue again, Harry thinks. It’s even better because it’s Louis’. He closes his eyes and loses himself in just sucking Louis off. Louis’ panting above him, his noises spurring Harry on. His hips rock up every now and then but it’s like Louis is restraining himself so he won’t just thrust into Harry’s mouth. He just stands there, taking it, letting Harry suck him off. It would be a little better if Louis’ hands were in his hair but they stay at his sides and for Harry, it just won’t do.

Harry pulls off to look up at Louis for a brief moment. “You can put your hand in my hair,” he says. “I don’t mind it being pulled.”

Louis groans again and the second Harry takes him back in his mouth, Louis’ hand is in Harry’s hair. His fingers curl around the strands and tug ever so slightly. Harry closes his eyes and moans at the pressure. He sucks Louis down with renewed vigour before letting his throat relax enough to deep throat Louis.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis hisses as his cock hits the back of Harry’s throat. 

Harry hums around him and bobs his head again, his tongue pressed against the underside of Louis’ cock. He traces over the veins, committing them to memory before he pulls off and sucks at the head. Pre-come blurts from the top and Harry swallows it down without thinking. He tongues at the slit and Louis’ fist tightens in his hair, pulling Harry off. He looks up at Louis with a pout.

“Going to come,” Louis says breathlessly. 

“That’s the point,” Harry replies petulantly, moving to take Louis back into his mouth but Louis’ hand in his hair stops him. He whines and looks up at Louis again. 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Louis says. “Get up here.”

Harry scrambles to his feet, his knees protesting a little from being on the cold tiles for so long but all thoughts of aching bones disappears from his mind the second Louis’ mouth is against his own. He sucks Harry’s tongue into his mouth, nipping at the end before relaxing the kiss a little. 

His hand fumbles with the zipper on Harry’s trousers until he’s got it undone. He pulls Harry’s aching cock out and runs his thumb just under the head. Harry melts into Louis’ touch, breathing harshly against Louis’ lips as he tries to kiss him again.

He jolts when Louis ruts up and their cocks slide against each other. He joins Louis’ hand wrapped around them and thrusts up. Louis’ mouth falls open in a silent moan as they jerk each other off, their fingers lacing around their cocks. 

It’s hotter than Harry thought it would be. He can practically feel Louis’ pulse in his cock, thumping against Harry’s own. All of the sensations are overwhelming and he knows it isn’t going to be much longer before he comes. His hips stutter and pre-come leaks from the tip of his cock, mingling with the pre-come coming from Louis’ own.

“So close,” Louis mutters, his voice thick with arousal. 

Harry nods and dips his head to kiss Louis again. He speeds up the action on their cocks and Louis does the same. It doesn’t take long before Louis is coming hard, his come coating their joined hands. It looks gorgeous, Harry thinks, watching Louis’ body twitch and shake as he comes. It’s a moment later that Harry follows, arching his back, his hand moving still as he rides out his orgasm.

“I thought you said you could be quiet?” Louis teases and Harry huffs, burying his face in Louis’ neck. The skin is damp with sweat but Harry’s tongue darts out to taste it anyway. Louis wiggles a little but turns his head so Harry has better access to his throat. He doesn’t leave too much of a mark, knowing that Louis has an acting career that depends on his skin being unblemished. It takes a lot of restraint for Harry not to just suck love bites all over Louis’ neck so everyone knows it was him who did that.

Louis slumps against the wall and grins at Harry. “That was good,” he comments. 

Harry smiles back. “Yeah,” he agrees. “It was.”

They stay like that for a few more moments before Harry reaches for some toilet paper to clean them up with. He winces as he wipes over the head of his sensitive cock and he throws the toilet paper into the bowl before tucking himself back into his trousers. Louis does the same and they stand there, a little awkwardly staring at each other.

Louis seems to take control as he closes the distance between them and kisses Harry again. It’s softer this time, Harry thinks, and definitely sweeter. He opens his mouth under Louis’ and loses himself in the kiss. He feels completely relaxed and at ease with everything. His body is satisfied after being so aroused all night long and Louis’ body against his own makes his skin tingle pleasantly. 

“Want to go back to my place?” Louis suggests. “You could be my Wendla and we can act out some scenes together, if you like?” 

Harry flushes and nods. “Yes,” he says emphatically, no thought even necessary before agreeing.

“Good,” Louis replies. He gives Harry another chaste kiss before unlocking the stall door. They step out and wash their hands, giving each other side-long grins as they do. 

They head back out onto the dance floor and no one is any the wiser they were missing. Louis’ hand slips into Harry’s own, their fingers lacing together as Louis leads them from the club. Harry’s stomach tingles with excitement at the prospect of continuing this with Louis when they get to Louis’ place and it tingles more knowing that Louis apparently feels the exact same way.


End file.
